Family Matters
by LadyDarksbane
Summary: This is a companion piece to alyssacousland's "Dragon Age 2 Revisited" in where her main character, Faith Hawke meets a cousin she never knew she had. This takes place post DA2 and is highly AU.
1. Chapter 1

1

The tavern room of the inn was dark and smoky, but the man standing in the corner liked it that way. He held a bottle in his hand, his back to the wall, ready to pounce if anyone dared make a move against him. Everything and anything could be a weapon in this man's hand, a deadly one if he so desired. He surveyed the room with eagle eyes, nothing escaped his gaze. His massive height gave him an advantage, towering over the average sized man by a full two heads.

Despite the dark of the room, it wasn't hard to tell that his skin was sun-kissed brown, like tanned leather. Bright sapphire eyes glittered above a hawk like nose that had been broken one too many times. Long black dreadlocks flowed down his back, spilling over his shoulders loosely. Beads, braids and baubles were woven into the tight dreads, giving him a fearsome look.

His shoulders were wide, and heavily muscled. His chest was broad, tapering in a deep vee to narrow hips, muscular thighs and legs that seemed more like tree trunks. His arms were large, bulging with muscles that spoke of heavy labor. Garish black tattoos sleeved both of his arms while a tattoo of two eagle feathers adorned the entire left side of his face.

He wore an unadorned sleeveless black leather jerkin and black leather breeches for this visit, preferring to blend in, but there wasn't a soul who didn't know who he was. He could hear the whispers throughout the crowd as eyes dashed to his location and back. Everyone knew Black Dread was present and gave him a wide berth.

It's the way he liked it.

There was a reason for this visit, though. Through his contacts he had gotten word that the Champion of Kirkwall was in this area. Llomerryn was a good place to hide, to shelter from the storm raging throughout the rest of Thedas. He had even profited from it, ferrying fleeing mages from The Free Marches to Rivain, Antiva, and Tevinter. But this visit was not about profit.

No, it was about family.

He knew of the raiders that called this area home. He knew to tread carefully upon another's territory. It wasn't in his plans to upset the balance. He had already heard of others, namely members of the Templar Order, who were also searching for the Champion and they had met unsavory ends. He figured their deaths had come at the hands of the raiders and not by the hand of the woman named Hawke.

Dread had heard that Malcolm Hawke had fathered a few children, choosing to live in Ferelden. He hadn't kept up with the family through the years since Malcolm and his Kirkwall bride had escaped to the southern continent. Stories had filtered up through the Marches to what was left of Malcolm's kin. He knew only one of Malcolm's children still lived and she was the Champion.

He had learned much of her since his arrival a few days ago. One of her companions was known as the Queen of the Eastern Seas. He knew of Isabela, her beauty, her tenacity, her penchant for making off with things that didn't belong to her. His last contact with Castillon had been brief, just long enough to learn the audacious wench had come into possession of Castillon's newest, fastest ship. That had made him smirk. Castillon was a bastard and deserved to be taken in once in a while. Dread had no love for the man.

Hawke's other companions included the mage responsible for the destruction of the Kirkwall chantry, a couple of elves, and a dwarf. Through Dread's own sister, he had learned one of the elves had been a slave and bodyguard to Magister Danarius, but now Danarius was dead. There had been a bit of a reckoning within the Senate of Tevinter, lesser magisters jockeying to take up Danarius' place. Many were angered that a single solitary slave would dare to kill his own master and some had sworn vengeance if the elf was fool enough to step foot back in Tevinter.

As Dread waited for his contact, he mulled over the stories he had heard about the Champion of Kirkwall. He knew she had come into her title by defeating the Arishok in single combat, repelling a qunari attack on the city of her mother's birth. Like many raiders, Dread had little love for the qunari, heathen bastards all of them. He'd heard of her daring, her recklessness and her loyalty. It was said she had felled a high dragon with a single glance and her tongue was often sharper than her blades. Dread was sure that the stories had mutated from telling to telling, but at the core was one truth, that Hawke was an extremely capable woman.

Dread grinned as his contact walked through the door, skirting the crowd, as he made his way to the back of the room. Eye contact was avoided as the man pulled something from his pocket, slapping it into Dread's large palm. In exchange, coin was passed. "The information had better be worth the coin or else you'll find yourself hanging from a gibbet."

A dash to the door followed a timid nod as an insolent grin crossed Dread's face. He wasn't surprised if his contact wasn't pissing himself all the back to the gutter he crawled out of. He left the spot he'd been standing in, heading for a private room upstairs. Once inside, he opened the missive, greedily devouring the information held within.

The Champion had been known to stay at Mistress Patross' inn before buying a place of her own. It seemed she had gotten in good with the raiders here. Good to know. He tossed the missive into the fire, watching it burn as he made plans. He figured he would have to make a deal with Soreikos to get any other information about the Champion and prove he meant her no harm. Harm was the furthest thing on his mind at this moment. Besides his sister and father, he had no other family. So becoming acquainted with the child of Malcolm Hawke was important to him.

…

Days passed before he made a move. He put feelers out and let the ones he hoped to meet come to him. It really didn't take long. He allowed himself to be caught in a dark alley near the docks. He could tell by the hair raising on the back of his neck that he was surrounded. There were several men present, cloaked in shadows. But Dread made no overt moves, keeping his hands in sight. Three men slipped out of the darkness, their long shadows becoming increasingly shorter as they moved closer to him.

And they wasted no time getting to the point. "Dread, we heard you had landed. You know it's courtesy to announce yourself upon arrival, yet you did none of that. So tell me why you've come and I might feel inclined to forgive such trespass?"

"A pleasure as always, Soreikos. I have come to meet the Champion," Dread replied, not one for beating around the bush.

"And what interest is she to you?"

"Family," Dread replied. "More than that, you need not know. I swear I mean her or those traveling with her no harm."

"The great and terrifying Black Dread shows up and you claim to mean her no harm. How can we trust your words? Death and destruction follow in your wake." One of Soreikos' companions spoke up.

"Yet you allow the Queen of the Eastern Seas to remain, though. Interesting. Where has the honor amongst thieves gone?" Dread chuckled as he reached into a pouch in his belt and withdrew a small item. He then extended his hand, passing the item to Soreikos. "That once belonged to the Champion's father. I would return it to family."

Soreikos carefully examined the item in his hand, "An exquisite thing to behold. I am sure she will find much use for it. I will not tell you exactly where she is, but where she may be spotted. The Champion comes and goes these days. There has been a flurry of activity surrounding her. You have not been the only one seeking her. If you act quickly, you might catch her before she heads for Dairsmuid."

"Perhaps you can get a message to her to meet me somewhere, an inn perhaps. That way your men can keep watch to assure that no harm comes to her." Dread ventured. His offer was most reasonable, he felt.

Soreikos nodded, "I believe we can come to an accord."

…

Soreikos kept his word, sending a message to the Champion to meet him at Mistress Patross' inn. He also let Dread know when to be there. Soreikos kept his men close, but out of sight. They remained on guard, though. Black Dread was often known as a loose cannon, though Soreikos didn't think the man would do anything stupid.

Dread was waiting at the bar of the tavern, enjoying a tankard of ale. He had to admit it tasted better than some of the watered-down donkey piss that most places served. Mistress Patross obviously did things right when it came to her patrons. Anticipation simmered in his gut. Normally meeting someone new didn't bother him. He usually liked to use the rumors that often circulated about him to put fear into those who crossed his path, but this was different. He wasn't seeking fear. No, he had other things in mind for the Champion.

Minutes passed like hours. He threw back drink after drink, counting on his impressive size and enormous metabolism to counter the effects. He was far from being a lightweight when it came to alcohol, but something had him on edge. Maybe it was meeting someone he'd only heard about. He wondered if she would show. Soreikos sounded positive that she would when he delivered the message. Dread had learned that she was a busy girl, though. She'd had recent dealings with a clan of Dalish and she was planning a trip to Dairsmuid. He only hoped he'd come in time.

Another hour passed and the mood of the tavern room grew even rowdier. The minstrels banged out a jaunty beat while the patrons sank deeper into their cups. Tensions rose here and there, but it wasn't anything the bouncers couldn't handle. Others went about their own business, dicing, gambling, coin won and lost over the turn of the cards.

There was a flurry of activity near the entrance of the tavern. A lovely dark-haired woman waltzed in as if she owned the place, followed closely by a man with reddish-gold hair. Two elven men and a dwarf appeared next followed by the Queen of the Eastern Seas. Quite the entourage she had with her. Isabela he knew of. They had traveled in many of the same circles, but their paths hadn't crossed directly. She was a saucy wench, though. He had also heard of her two elven companions, one being the former bodyguard of Magister Danarius and the other being the former Crow who'd set that organization on its ear. The human male was the mage who had destroyed the Kirkwall Chantry. It had taken many a bribe and much coin, but he had learned the mage had also once been a Grey Warden and most importantly, the Champion's husband.

He watched her carefully as she spied the room. There were a few discreet nods given. He pushed away from the bar, hefted his sword onto his back and made his way across the room. The crowd quickly parted for him. A few long strides and soon he stood before the woman who barely reached halfway up his chest. She gazed up at him with no fear, "You are in my way," she quipped as she attempted to slip past him.

"Champion," he spoke up, his deep voice echoing about the room. A hush descended over the crowd. He snapped his fingers, signaling for everyone to go back to what they were doing. "I would speak with you, privately."

"And who are you?" She gave him a once over. He was one of the tallest humans she'd ever seen, but for some reason she couldn't quite explain, she didn't seem all that intimidated of him.

"Careful, love," the blonde man cautioned as he took her hand in his, caressing it softly.

"You are Faith Hawke, yes?" Dread asked, though he already knew the answer.

"I am, but you have failed to answer my question."

Isabela moved to Faith's other side, frantically whispering in her ear. "Faith, that's the Black Dread. You don't want to deal with him. He's part of the Felicisima Armada. We should leave."

"Ah, Isabela," Dread chuckled. "You shouldn't fill her ears with lies. I mean no harm."

Faith eyed him warily, caught between Anders' cautiousness, Isabela's warning and the giant's claim that he meant no harm. "Are you the Black Dread as Bella claims?"

"I am called that, yes, but like I said, I mean no harm and I would speak with you privately about a matter of family. Your companions are more than welcome to come. I have a room in the back reserved," Dread replied, motioning to an open door. "I believe the good mistress here at the 'Better Than Ever' inn has prepared a succulent repast for us to dine upon. What say you?"

"Very well, but Maker help you if you break your promise," she agreed. She could see the looks of disapproval on the faces of both Anders and Isabela. Even Zevran, Fenris and Varric were frowning slightly. This was obviously important to this man and he had mentioned family, though she wasn't sure how he was connected. She felt something odd, though. There was something familiar that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Perhaps he would give her a more detailed explanation soon. At least she hoped.

Several places were set upon the large table, just waiting for the diner. And while there was no food before them yet, bottles of the finest wine chilled in buckets of ice. Dread popped the cork on one of the bottles, pouring a glass for everyone. "The good Mistress will serve the meal shortly. Would you join me in a toast?" Dread raised his glass to Faith.

Faith looked about, nodding to Varric and Zevran who sampled a bit of the wine first, making sure the wine wasn't doctored with any poisons. When it was deemed safe, she lifted her glass to Dread's.

"To family," he stated.

She eyed him again before she took a small sip. The wine was expensive, imported from Orlais. Its sweet bouquet did a tango with her taste buds before delivering a kick to her senses. "You keep speaking of family, but you haven't explained what you mean."

"What does family mean to you?" Dread replied, playing cat and mouse with her for a moment.

"It's come to mean people I care about. My friends have become my family," she replied, as she took a moment to remember the family she had lost.

"As you know, I am called Black Dread, but I have a name that few people know and even fewer would dare to call me by. My name is Andreas… Andreas Hawke. You may call me Dre, if you wish."

"Hawke?" A mutual consensus of disbelief sounded from the lips of Faith and her companions.

"You're a Hawke? How?" Faith asked as she crossed her arms into front of her chest and pursed her lips.

"I take it you didn't know that your father Malcolm has an older brother. His name is Elijah Hawke and he now resides within Tevinter, in the home of my sister. Elijah is my father, making you my cousin."

"You're my cousin?" Faith repeated, even more shocked than she'd ever been. Getting to know Rilka had been special to her and meeting Gamlen's daughter Charade had been unexpected, but this? Never in her wildest dreams would she have ever thought she'd meet someone related to her father. Malcolm had never been one to speak of his past. There was much she didn't know. He kept secrets like none other. Had Mother known of Malcolm's brother?

"I know it's a lot to take in, but when I heard you were here in Llomerryn, I thought it was now or never." From within his pouch he pulled the item that he had showed Soreikos. "This has been in my father's possession for many years. It was Malcolm's and I believe it should pass to you. I never knew my uncle. My father didn't speak of him much, but when he did, it was always fondly. They were only a year apart, but it was discovered that Malcolm had magic and he was taken away."

Dread handed the item to Faith, watching as her eyes flicked over it. It was a small brass key with a faceted ruby embedded into it. She pursed her lips, frowning a moment before she looked back up at him. "What does this go to?"

"A stash located somewhere on Brandel's Reach," Dread replied. "I don't know more than that. My father was never forthcoming with details. All he did say was whatever is contained in the stash was from the time when Malcolm did some work for the Crimson Oars Mercenaries."

"My father had left behind a few things from that time in his life. He never spoke much of about it, though. Truth be told, he never spoke about his past very much," Faith replied as she gripped the key in her palm. "Thank you for giving me this."

"It's the least I could do, for family." Dread grinned.

"Tell me more about yourself, your sister, your father… I want to hear it all." A smile a mile wide covered Faith's face as she took a seat beside Dread. The food and drink could wait until her curiosity had been sated.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It took me forever to write this chapter. The muse just wasn't cooperating at all... ughhh... But special thanks goes out to my darling alyssacousland for helping me with this chapter and doing some awesome editing to made it readable. Thanks to everyone who read or just lurked.**

**Disclaimer: Bioware owns all.  
**

**...  
**

"Oh, you take that back!" Isabela retorted with mock indignation as she slammed down her tankard, glaring at the raider sitting across from her.

Dread erupted in a howl of laughter. "I will do no such thing, Isabela. It's the Maker's truth and you know it. I knew a few of your crewmen to know better. You swooped in and took advantage of that disabled Nevarran brig even though it wasn't yours to plunder. And you are damn lucky I didn't chase you down for it."

Isabela rolled her eyes at him before she smiled and winked. "Finders keepers, Dread."

He chuckled low in his throat as he signaled for another round. "That's probably the closest Isabela and I really ever came to each other."

"So you've lived all over Thedas?" Faith asked, curious to learn more of her cousin. He'd already divulged quite a bit, most of his life story in fact. While even he wasn't sure where their fathers were from, Andreas and his sister, Artemis, were both born in Cumberland. They had moved on to Nevarra City when both were small children and it was discovered their mother was pregnant with another child. The family didn't remain in Nevarra City for long, moving to Tantervale when Corrine was born. When Andreas was 7, the family had moved again to Markham. Soon after settling in Markham, it became evident that Artemis, age 6, possessed the talent for magic. Elijah didn't want to see his daughter taken away like his younger brother had been. He feared the stories he'd heard of the Mage Circles. He wanted more for his daughter so he moved his family to the opposite side of the continent, to Qarinus.

The journey was difficult for Elijah's wife, Amelia and their youngest daughter Corrine. As the family settled in, a pall of sickness was cast over the family, taking the lives of Amelia and Corrine. Elijah was heartbroken by the loss, but was determined to see Artemis' transition go smoothly. It took every bit of coin he had and then some, but by the time she turned 12, he had placed her in the home of Magister Salvias.

With his father so dedicated to Artemis' future, Andreas spent most of his time at the port, learning from the sailors. At 13 he was a stout lad who stood taller than most fully grown men. He joined the crew of a brig called The Sea Bitch. The next dozen years saw Andreas a crewman of several different ships until he had saved enough coin. He stole and worked his way up to captaining his first ship, which he named Amaryllis, after the first woman he'd ever loved. Andreas Hawke made the transformation into the Black Dread because he was one of the fiercest men amongst the Raiders of the Waking Sea.

"I've never lived in Ferelden or the Anderfels, but just about everywhere else I've called home at some point in my life. I really doubt I'm missing much. Rivain and Antiva suit me fine. There are two things I despise more than anything," Dread grinned as he knocked back a shot of whiskey.

"And what would those two things be?"

"Qunari and Orlesians," he replied as his grin grew broader. "Surely you can sympathize with me on that, cousin. Your title Champion of Kirkwall stems from defeating the Arishok. And what Fereldan worth their salt has any love for Orlais?"

"I can see you haven't met a cute Qunari, then!" Faith smiled.

"_Cute_ qunari? You're joking, right?"

Isabela rolled her eyes, while Anders's expression darkened slightly.

"Not Tallis, again, Hawke!" Isabela sighed.

Anders pursed his lips. "This is not funny," he muttered jealously.

"Who is Tallis?" Dread asked interestedly.

"She's an elven assassin, who also happens to be a Qunari." Faith was now grinning, playfully glancing at Anders, who scowled. She batted her eyelashes at him, a chuckle escaping her lips.

"She came out of nowhere one night, making a dramatic entrance and asked us to go with her to Chateau Haine to steal something from the Orlesians," Isabela said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"You stole something from the Orlesians?" Dread asked, his eyebrows rising to his hairline. "I've plundered many Orlesian vessels, but that's the craziest thing I've ever heard! I'm impressed, but I think you've been around Isabela for far too long."

"You won't hear me disagreeing about that," Anders frowned.

Isabela protested, "Hey!"

Dread raised one of his massive hands, bringing it down forcefully against Anders' back. "Drink up, cousin. Don't tell me you're a lightweight! No Hawke would ever marry someone who couldn't hold their liquor."

Anders winced from the pain of the blow delivered by Dread. "I can hold my liquor just fine."

Dread laughed heartily again. "Prove it, boy!"

"Oh no, no, no, we are not proving anything when it comes to drinking," Faith spoke up as she moved from her seat, planting herself on Anders' lap. "I have plans for when we get home and it doesn't involve sobering up my husband."

"Spoken like a true Hawke. You are one sassy broad," Dread winked as he poured himself another shot.

Faith eyed her cousin, watching his every move. She could see so much of her father in him. Her expression sobered slightly. "You look like my father, Malcolm."

"You wouldn't be the first person to tell me that. I'll take it as a compliment. From everything my father ever said, his brother was an extraordinary man. Mine is ailing. Has been for some years now. I haven't been to see him in a few years. There's always been one more thing to do. I have a way to contact Artemis, though. Through her I should be able to find out about where Malcolm's stash is located. Brandel's Reach isn't exactly a small island. It might be a treacherous as well. It's a haven for raiders. We can set sail as soon as you are ready, though. Stopping at Alamar might be a good idea. It's not a nice place to go, but I should be able to gather information."

"What kind of information are you looking for?" Faith asked as she wiggled excitedly upon Anders' lap. He groaned, hissing at her to stop.

"Names, mostly. To see who might be hiding upon the island. I know a lot of people, little cousin." Dread winked again. He finished off his bottle, "Now where around this dive can a man find a few salty wenches? I got a powerful thirst for something more than whiskey."

"You might try the dockside taverns," Faith replied as she snuggled against Anders. The mage wrapped his arms around her, returning her affection as he planted a kiss on her cheek. Both were looking forward to getting home.

Dread watched them with an interested eye, "You are a lucky woman, cousin. If you'll meet me at the docks midday tomorrow, we can sail with the evening tide."

Faith smiled, "We will be there. Is there anything you need us to bring with us?"

"Just yourselves. My ship is fairly well stocked and very comfortable. I assume you'll be joining them, Isabela?"

The pirate queen grinned, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Dread stood up, stepping away from the table, "Just so long as you don't get the idea you can take control of the wheel. You've already destroyed two ships. That won't be happening to one of mine."

Isabela flashed a glare at him. "That was not my fault, you rotten bastard. I'd like to see you escape a qunari dreadnought with your ship intact."

"Been there, done that, sweetheart. I have a dozen mages as part of my crew whose sole responsibility is reining fire, lightning, and death upon ships like those dreadnoughts. I'll have you know I've been at the helm for quite a few dreadnought sinkings." Dread laughed heartily before strolling away towards the door, where he was joined by a half dozen unsavory looking men.

Faith watched them as they left the inn behind. She figured they were members of her cousin's crew. "Let's head home," she grinned before she kissed Anders one more time.

Anders returned her grin with a wink. "I can't wait to get there, love."

...

Home was within sight. Both Faith and Anders tingled with anticipation of getting there. Their passions were running high. Faith liked the firm grip her loving husband had on her hand as he led her back to the farmhouse. The quickness of the pace he had set them on had brought up more than a few chuckles from the rest of the group. Isabela's throaty chuckles were the loudest as she and Varric took notes for his latest batch of 'friend-fiction'.

Faith glanced over her shoulder at them, curious about their apparent conspiring. "You'd think we'd have given you more than enough to write about by now," she teased. "What is it this time?"

It was then an even more curious sight caught her eye. She giggled, shaking her head.

Anders cocked an eyebrow, "What, love?"

"Cousin Dread is sticking his nose where it shouldn't be," she shook her head. "Can he be more obvious?"

Anders glanced over his shoulder in the direction Faith was looking, though he hoped it would seem like he was gazing back at their companions. At a distance, he noticed a lone figure creeping along. "Well, it isn't your cousin. Not tall enough. You know, I thought I was tall, but Maker, your cousin is a sodding giant. I've never seen a human that tall. I bet he's even taller than a qunari."

Faith nodded, looking back again. She chuckled once more. "Even our tail has a tail. I'd say that's one of Soreikos' men trailing Dread's man."

"You aren't worried about him?"

"No, why would I be? Soreikos won't let anything happen on his turf and besides, who'd be stupid enough to attack us?"

...

Dread approached the mirror atop an ornate stand. He touched the frame, activating a few runes on the right side before he drew a special dagger from its sheath. He neatly slashed his wrist, hissing at the bite of steel on flesh, and watched as the blood dripped into an engraved silver bowl. Then he reached for a vial of lyrium, adding a few drops of the shimmering blue liquid to the blood.

The mirror flared to life and soon he was looking into a lavishly appointed room. As he touched a couple different runes on the left side, he hoped Artemis was near enough to hear the chime they produced. Then he waited. A short amount of time passed before his sister appeared at her end of the mirror.

"Hello, dear brother. It is good to see you again." The dark haired female smiled. "I trust you have been successful in your endeavors with the Champion."

He grinned. "I have made contact and have delivered Malcolm's key."

"That is good to hear. So tell me, brother, is the slave still with her? Tell me it is so." Artemis rubbed her hands together in anticipation.

Dread chuckled at her enthusiasm. "It is so, sister. And I get the feeling this has made you happy."

"Oh yes, it has. Magister Meridius has claimed all of Danarius' property and has offered a generous reward for the whereabouts of that slave. The lyrium in his skin is worth a pretty sovereign and I intend to claim that reward. You know it all hinges on you finding out where the Champion is living." Artemis replied.

"Don't worry, sister. I have a man on it. Soreikos is having my movements watched, but as far as he knows, I'm only here to bring our cousin something from Uncle Malcolm." Dread grinned. "I told our little cousin that I'd find out more about where Malcolm's stash was located."

"It's wherever you hid it, right?" She cackled.

"And so it is. The items Father gave me will come in handy. How fortuitous he came into possession of a journal belonging to Malcolm. I threw in a tome of spells. That might interest Faith's husband."

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Ah, that's right. The mage who destroyed the Kirkwall Chantry. What is he like? I know of a few magisters who are interested in him. I've heard he's possessed. Is that so?"

"I can find out. There'll be on my ship for a few weeks. As for what he's like, eh, he's attractive, but I can't say that I'm impressed. Not until I see some magic. I have a plan in place, though."

"If it nets us that slave, I'll be happy."

It was Dread's turn to roll his eyes, "Is coin all you think about?"

"Coin has a way of turning into power and you know how I love power. And speaking of coin, should I be expecting a shipment soon?" Artemis inquired.

"Yes, you should, dear sister. The Red Wench should be docking soon. The hull is full to bursting with slaves from Orlais. And the Mystic Blue was last docked in Hercinia. I'm sure Caius will bring you something good."

A satisfied look crossed her face, "I await with anticipation, but alas, I must go now, dear brother. Selenia has just arrived."

"Give her kisses for me. I shall see you soon." Dread touched the runes on the right side again, blanking the mirror. Then he made his way to the small liquor cabinet he kept in his cabin. Pouring himself a glass of brandy, he took a seat at the table in the room. A succulent repast had been brought in while he was talking to Artemis. His first mate was also seated at the table. "Has Simeon returned yet?"

"No, not yet," Stefan replied.

"Bring him to me when he does return." Dread ordered, "Also send Sirus out into the city. Bring me something blonde, elven and nubile."

Stefan nodded as he rose to his feet, chuckling, "With pleasure."

...


End file.
